


Sam's Not Alone

by LoboWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behind dean's back, Blow Jobs, Luci!Cas if you squint, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Takes place prior to part one, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboWrites/pseuds/LoboWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam have a little thing going.<br/>Cas has ulterior motives. Naughty ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, with this series, I am writing with my Spirit Animal, Spencer's, headcanon for Luci!Cas in mind.
> 
> You can do what you will with this information. ;)
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for the late post. I actually had this written a month ago, but I was busy with work, you understand, right?
> 
> Love ya, & enjoy!

Sam's puppy eyes lit up upon seeing the angel on his bed.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, as Sam walked into the room.

"In the shower," Sam replied, walking toward Cas, sitting next to him.

"Good." Cas winked, and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, "We have some time."

Cas closed his eyes, and leaned in for kiss. Sam hesitated.

"What?" Cas whispered, when he didn't feel sam's lips on his.

"It's just." Sam tried to get the words out.

"What?" Cas pleaded.

"I feel guilty, about doing this with you, behind Dean's back."

Cas smiled and placed his hand on Sam's cheek.

"It'll work out soon, I promise love," He replied.  
He ran his thumb down Sam's jawline, cupped his chin and lifted his head up. 

"Right now, I want to kiss these incredible lips," Cas stroked Sam's lips with his thumb, "And make you feel good."

Sam's smile returned. He leaned in and kissed Castiel's luscious pink lips. Cas pulled him in tighter, mouths parted, tongues wrestled. Cas started undoing the buttons on Sam's flannel shirt. He ran his hands over Sam's incredibly hard body. All while never breaking the kiss.

"My god this kid has grown up to be one fine man." Cas thought, as he pushed both Sam's jacket and flannel off over Sam's shoulders.

Finally they broke the kiss so that Sam could remove the garments and throw them on the floor. Cas looked him over. He was so ripped. So muscular. He just wanted to bite every inch of him.

He started by sucking on sam's neck, leaving trails of hickies, until he got to the shoulders. He bit them, Sam moaned. Cas smiled devilishly. All he wanted was to draw out more of those wonderful moans. He sucked at Sam's shoulder blade, and trailed down his pecs, he got to the nipple and bit it.

Sam gasped.

"Shh love," Cas whispered. He trailed kisses down Sam's abs, down to his navel. He paused and focused on Sam's jeans, particularly his bulge. It was huge, but he knew it can get so much bigger. He unbuttoned them and set Sam's dick free.  
He marveled at it's length, seven inches, and only semi-hard.

He made eye contact with Sam and smiled. Sam looked flush. He grabbed it started jacking sam off. He felt it grow bigger and harder in his hand.

"God, how are you so big!" Cas exclaimed.

"Shut up," Sam turned away, blushing.

"No, Sam look at me, I want to see that I'm making you feel good as I do this," Cas said, as he reached up to turn Sam's face back.

"You know you are," Sam replied, in a soft husky voice.

"I still want to see it in your face," Cas smiled. Sam smiled back.

Sam was fully hard now, all 10 inches. And all Cas could think is how he's going to manage swallowing it all.

"Heh, ready?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

Cas kissed Sam's navel again before going down, starting at the balls. He licked each one. He trailed his tongue up the shaft. He got to the head and swirled his tongue around the head. He looked up and saw Sam wearing a lopsided smile, letting out soft moans. He felt his own erection straining against his slacks. He ignored it. Right now it was about Sam.

Cas took him in, and started bobbing up and down. He made suction with his tongue, this drew out longer moans from from Sam. He quickly learned what made Sam tick.

He bobbed down deeper till Sam's cock hit the back of his throat, still he was only halfway down. Sam guessed what he was trying to do.

"You don't have to do that." Sam spoke softly.

Cas came back up. "I want to," he replied.

Cas went back to down on Sam and worked his way down, up, deeper, up and deeper still. He wanted it so bad. He could hear Sam's moans grow louder. He closed his fist around his thumb, and went down deeper, till his nose hit Sam's pubic bone. He finally took all 10 inches. It's all easier from there.

Cas continued to deep throat Sam, till he gagged, and had to come back up for air. But that didn't stop him from doing it again and again. He bobbed his way down, deep throated, gagged and came back up.

Sam worked up the courage to grab Cas by the hair, to gain control.

"Cas, come up, I'm going to come," Sam said, his voice breathy, as he pulled up him.

Cas shook his head, "I want it, I want to taste you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Cas went down again, licking at the beads of precum. He took him in again and bobbed faster. Sam grunted, and moaned.

"Oh God, Cas!" Sam moaned.

Spurt after spurt of Sam's sweet, hot cum hit the back of Cas's throat, filling his mouth till it overflowed from his lips. He pulled off Sam, and swallowed what he could retain, and started licking up the rest of the mess.

"Sam tastes so sweet," he thought. He _knew_ sam's mostly vegetarian, and fruit diet was good for something, he chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked, still flushed from his orgasm.

"Nothing, just..." Cas smiled, as he came back up to eye level with Sam.

"What?" Sam pleaded.

"You just taste so good." Cas answered, as he kissed the bewildered long haired man.

"Wow"

"You can say that again." Cas chuckled, "later, love."

Cas started for the door.

"Wait," Sam pulled him back.

"What?" Cas cocked an eyebrow.

"You still have some right here." Sam wiped a glob of his cum from Castiel's shirt collar and licked it up.

"Thanks," Cas responded.

"You were right." was all Sam could say. Cas smirked, as he walked out the door.

Just then he heard his name in voice he knew too well. He poofed himself into Dean's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of that little .... taste...? ;) now think back to part 2. ;) ;)


End file.
